Light Capsule
The "Hidden Capsule Items" are recurring themes throughout several of the Mega Man X games. They are all Dr. Light capsules that are hidden well within one of the stages of the Fortress of the game, and have a certain requirement for the capsule to appear. The first three hidden capsules bestow X with a powerful attack, and the subsequent two grant X with a powerful armor. Hadouken The is a secret move Capcom included in Mega Man X and Maverick Hunter X. It is based on the Hadouken attack from the Street Fighter series, and is executed in the same way. In fact, in some versions of the game, X shouts the name of the attack, just like the Street Fighter series. While X's health gauge is full and he is on the ground, input the combination: ↓↘→+ATTACK. X should unleash a powerful energy ball. It can kill bosses and regular Mavericks in a single hit; however, it is not saved in passwords, except for the PSP version (which saves it with the game). To obtain the Hadouken, obtain every Sub Tank, Life Up and Armor part. Play through Armored Armadillo's stage until the last rolling platform. As the platform bursts out of the tunnel and through the sky, dash-jump off of the platform and ascend the wall right on top of the gate to Armored Armadillo. There should be an energy pellet. Depending on what console the game is played on, instructions will differ from this point: *SNES, PlayStation 2, GameCube: Collect the pellet and restart the level (people usually jump into the large bottomless pit to restart at the halfway point rather than the beginning), and repeat until Dr. Light's capsule appears next to the pellet. Four trips are required. *PC: X must have a full energy gauge and Sub-Tanks before he reaches the energy pellet to get Dr. Light's capsule to appear. *PSP, iPhone: X must take no damage from the time he dies and teleports back into the stage to the moment he touches Dr. Light's capsule. Regardless, Dr. Light will be wearing a Karate uniform (Gi) when he teaches X the Hadouken. Shoryuken is the technique learned in Mega Man X2. Like the Hadouken, it is based on a Street Fighter attack, the Shoryuken. It is executed with →↓↘+ATTACK while X is at full health and on the ground. X will surround his arm with fire and perform a powerful uppercut, causing massive damage to its targets. While it is believed to kill all bosses in one hit, it does not. If the edge of the boss is grazed, it takes heavy damage, but does not kill it entirely. It is not saved in passwords. In order to receive the Shoryuken Capsule, X must own every other item in the game. The Shoryuken Capsule can be found in Agile's station of the X-Hunters Fortress. After navigating the vertical passage with the jet platforms, let the Bat Bones follow him. Shoot one with the Crystal Hunter to reach the ladder. Ascend it to reach a spike-riddled challenge. It consists of a large sea of spikes, a safe area, and a [ shaped passage of spikes. To pass the first part, allow another Bat Bone to follow X. When X runs into it, use his invincibility to quickly cross the sea of spikes. The second part is more difficult: Either use an air-dash for one part of it and a charged-up Speed Burner for the other, or allow another bat to follow X and air-dash to cross the second part. Afterwards, have X slide down the left wall. X will drop into a corridor with the Shoryuken Capsule inside, after getting an amusing message from Dr. Light. Here's the message he says: "Wow! You're so cool! I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!." Shotokan In Mega Man Xtreme and Mega Man Xtreme 2, X can find the Shotokan moves (the name of Ryu's fighting style in USA), which allows him to use both Hadouken and Shoryuken (called Hadou-ken and Shouryu-ken in the games). To execute it, X must be on the ground and fully charge his buster with the B button. When the B button is released while holding ↓, X will release the Hadouken. If released while holding ↑, he uses the Shoryuken. Most of the items from the games are required to make the capsule appear. *In Mega Man Xtreme, it's located in the second final stage, where the player fights Serges. There is a ladder near a spiked wall that can't be reached. Use the second Switch-type Elevator that appears until the top to reach the ladder. After the checkpoint, the way to pass through the spikes is similar to Mega Man X2, needing to Air Dash, the Speed Burner, and slide in the left wall until passing by a small passage, where Dr, Light will give the Shotokan moves. *In Mega Man Xtreme 2, the Shotokan capsule is located in Berkana's stage, in the long area with spiked walls before the boss room. Air Dash or Dash Jump from the last moving platform and pass through the green wall to the right to find it. Hyper Chip The is a hidden armor in Mega Man X3 that allows X to take advantage of all four enhancement Chips at once. The armor gains a striking gold color after obtaining the Hyper Chip. It is not saved in passwords. To obtain the Hyper Chip, X must have acquired every single available item in the game aside from the enhancement Chips. X must not have any Chips installed, or this will not work. It doesn't matter, anyway, because once the Hyper Chip is acquired, all Chips are installed, as opposed to only having to choose one. X must also have a full life gauge when approaching the capsule's location, so it's recommended to use the Ride Armor or Zero to avoid damage. In the first station of Dr. Doppler's fortress, a room below the Ride Armor platform with rolling balls the target. Drop down the first pit when you see spiked balls. Slide down the left wall, and X will fall into a hidden corridor with the Hyper Chip Capsule inside. Ultimate Armor / Black Zero Capsule The two best armors in Mega Man X5, the Ultimate Armor and Black Zero, can be obtained without a code. In the third Rei Space stage, there is a vertical shaft that leads to a capsule, which appears regardless of item collection rates (it is possible to have collected ZERO items and obtained NO weapons, as shown in various SDA speedruns.). To get the Ultimate Armor, the player must reach the capsule without any armor and be the standard "X". After obtaining it, the Ultimate Armor must be selected from the Stage Select screen. When receiving the Black Zero enhancement as Zero, however, he is automatically upgraded, and cannot be restored to his standard armor. Strangely enough, like most of the secrets featured, this upgrade was given to Zero by Dr. Light as well, the latter even stating he did it for Zero. Because Mega Man X5 has a save feature, the Ultimate Armor and Black Zero do not have to be re-obtained whenever the game is reset. It is also possible to unlock both in the same game. To perform this, the player must enter the capsule with either X or Zero. However, the second the player gets the character's armor, purposely lose all lives. Next, return with the other character, get the armor, and both will be available. Category:Mega Man X